Looking Up To You
by Matt-LOTR
Summary: Rated for Language. After Iifa Tree. Vivi likes Eiko. Eiko likes Zidane. Zidane likes to gag people. First try at oneshot. [VivixEiko]


_**((My first oneshot so no flames please...))**_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Looking Up To You**

**'A Vivi and Eiko Fic'**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Two years after the Iifa Tree collasped, Zidane became the King of Alexandria with Garnet as the Queen. Steiner walked down the halls of the Castle, his armor clanking as he took a step. He looked around at a fork in the halls, and saw a Pluto Knight talking with an Alexandrian Soldier.

"Grr!!" Steiner growled at the Knight. The Knight looked up at Steiner and shuddered in fear. "You are supposed to be on patrol! What if a kidnapper came and took the Queen?!" Steiner yelled at the top of his lungs. He yelled so loud that the soldier ran away. The Pluto Knight nodded and sprinted away to where he was supposed to patrol. "Stupid Knights...Why did I hire them instead of a couple of soldiers?" Steiner continued to walk along his patrol. He kept walking until he reached the King and Queen's Bedroom. He snickered and thought of payback for years of being called Rusty. He eavedropped on whatever they talked about. Garnet wasn't in there, he figured. He heard two voices. He heard Master Vivi and King Zidane talking about...Women?

"Okay..Vivi." Zidane said, leaning back into his seat. Vivi shifted uncomferably. "So, you need advice from the master?"

"Um...Actually no. Blank isn't here. Your the 2nd best compared to him." Vivi explained, truthfully.

"Oh...I see..." Zidane laughed. Vivi had a sense of humour, even when he told the truth. "I know your not joking around, but still. Blank better then me. Believe what you want though." Zidane sat up forward.

"So, can you help me?" Vivi asked.

"Sure!"

"King Zidane!" Steiner said, barging into the room. "How dare you talk about different women other than Garnet, your wife!!"

"Rusty...Vivi needed tips about-" Zidane said, then looked at Vivi who shook his little black face. "About certain women who I will refrain from naming due to my honour as a thief."

"Ha! Thief? Honour? Poppycock!" Steiner laughed.

"Leave or your fired." Zidane said, at a deep, dark, evil tone.

"Er...Yes sir..."

"And don't say '_poppycock_'! It's lame!" Zidane laughed, trying to yell. "So, Vivi, you pretty much like little Eiko?"

"Yeah." Vivi said. "I pretty much look up to you."

"What about Blank? Eh?"

"Him too."

"Poppycock!" Zidane said, doubletook, and slapped himself with his tail. "Ouchies..."

Vivi laughed. "Thanks Zidane."

"I didn't even help you yet!" Zidane yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"I say '_Thank You_' before hand, because no one jips me on advice. It usualy works."

"Your Welcome, Vivi..." Zidane muttered.

"Now, about Eiko." Vivi started. Zidane and Vivi talked for hours, avoiding certain things like the fact Eiko came in to join them but Zidane had to agag her to get her out, and stopping his head from exploding. Eiko wouldn't shut the hell up. Zidane laughed after Eiko was thrown out of his room. Vivi shook his head in dissapointment. Zidane just couldn't think of how Vivi could like Eiko. Zidane gagged Steiner for the hell of it.

"Heh...I always wanted to do that." Zidane said, talking to Vivi, walking back to his room. He just gagged Steiner, and his armor wet from his spit from being gagged with a towel. Zidane was still laughing when then got back to his room. Zidane sat back in his seat and Vivi grabbed his staff.

"Thank you again, Zidane." Vivi said, begining to walk away.

"No problemo, Vi." Zidane said, with a flick of the wrist. He started to snap the beat of _'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'_. "Damn addictive sitcoms."

Vivi walked out to where Eiko was gagged and released her. "There you go." Vivi said.

"Thanks!" Eiko said, then ran away to find Zidane.

"Er..."

Eiko found Zidane snapping and hopped up onto his laps. "Hi Zidane!"

"Er...Eiko...Hi..." Zidane said, wanting to gag her again, then remembered he used his last towel to gag Steiner. _'Damn!'_

'Eiko?' Vivi thought seeing Zidane and Eiko.

"Ya know, Zidane. I look up to you." Eiko said.

"Not Blank? Me? Just me?"

"Yup!"

"I feel loved." Zidane said sarcastically.

"Zidane?"

"Yo?"

"I love you."

"Eh?" Zidane said confused. Eiko tried to kiss him but Zidane gagged her with the remote control. She bit the remote and the Tv flicker on and off, volume up and down, channel change up and down, menu up and off.

Vivi ran in and yelled at Zidane. "Your abusing her!" Vivi winked his big yellow eyes.

Zidane go the message and continued the act. "Yes! She doesn't deserve to live a good life! I will make her my slave! Muahahahahahahahah!"

"You fiend!" Vivi yelled pulling out his staff. Zidane pulled out his dagger. Everyone gather outside the door to watch the 'act'. They knew it was. "Hah!!" Vivi charged at Zidane and '_accidentally_' knocked him out.

"Ouchies...You owe me Vivi...This'll hurt for weeks..." Zidane whispered to Vivi. Eiko came up to Vivi and kissed his 'cheek', or whatever was there.

"Thank you Vivi! Wanna go out for lunch?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah!" Vivi said, then gave a thumbs up to no one. Then a giant hole swalled them up loke a cartoon ending.

"The hell!?" the author yelled, in front of the computer reading this over on "I didn't put that in the story! Ahh! Spirits! AHHHHHHHHHH!" The author ducked under the computer, which was a labtop, was caused an nuclear meltdown, destroying the Final Fantasy IX World.

"Oppsies..."

_Fin_

**Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eiko, Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Steiner, The Pluto Knights, anything that has to do with Alexandria or Gaia. Plainy, I don't own Final Fantasy 9. And I don't own Freash Prince. Or the cartoon hole crap.**


End file.
